Dynamically configurable ad-hoc wireless ad-hoc networks (DAHWN) are a form of Mobile Ad-hoc Network (MANET) that rely on active network technology for discovery and service adaptation. As with other MANETs, these networks present all of the difficult network security issues of Internet Protocol (IP) based networks augmented with additional challenges. Dynamic topology, reduced bandwidth, and need for low static infrastructure present opportunities for network intrusion. At the same time the self-adapting and self-healing attributes of DAHWN networks present potential increased cost for network intrusion as attackers may potentially exploit greater network capability.
Greater mobile ad-hoc network flexibility through self-healing and adaptive capabilities may provide increased network robustness. However, increased network capability, if exploited by opponents, offers both greater opportunity and cost of network intrusion with the challenges of detecting and resolving intrusions being more difficult.
Additionally, as a wireless network, DAHWN networks may be susceptible to link level attacks. The dynamic topology and mobility of nodes in DAHWN networks provide increased opportunity for node compromise and loss of trust. Policing of the network may also be more difficult since no physical boundary exists to provide firewall functionality.
The additional cooperation among nodes required in MANETs, as well as power of service migration, self healing, and auto configuration in an active network environment, make the loss of security potentially more damaging for DAHWN networks than traditional IP based networks. A compromised node may not be dependable as a router for neighboring nodes, and may cause severe disruption by migrating services in an inappropriate way.
Signature based intrusion detection schemes and other methods for ensuring security in traditional IP networks are more difficult in DAHWN environments due to the lack of boundaries with which to locate firewalls. Additional security methods are generally required to enable safe use and benefits of the active network technology in mobile ad-hoc environments.
Various means of achieving security on MANET networks have been conventionally utilized. While variants of existing security techniques may be necessary in securing ad hoc networks, the additional challenges faced by MANETs and DAHWNs require new and improved solutions.